degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
OMFG
#OMFG is the tenth episode and season finale of the second season of Degrassi: Next Class. Main Plot Lola shuts down Shay's request to date Tiny, which leads Shay to act out during their championship game. In the end, Lola allows Shay to date Tiny. Shay texts him, but he never shows up. When shaking hands with Northern Tech, Shay learns that the bus with the Degrassi fans crashed, with Maya, Zig, Jonah, Tristan, Tiny, and Grace all on it. Sub Plot Zoë's burning intensifies & as Winston begins to second-guess their relationship, she finally gives into her true self and comes out to him as gay. They remain friends and go to the game together. Third Plot Hunter attempts to define his relationship with Yael, but fears he will hurt them again. |-| Trivia= *This episode marks the beginning of Hunter and Yael's Relationship. *This is the last episode of the series/season to feature Maya Matlin with curly hair. *A bus transporting Degrassi students to the Volleyball Game crashed. Among the students on the bus were Grace, Tristan, Zig, Maya, Jonah, and Tiny. *Zoë comes out to Winston as a lesbian. *This episode marks the end of the Winston-Zoë Relationship. |-| Gallery= Tumblr o8k50lr9pt1u1qkomo1 1280.png IMG 6173.PNG IMG 6168.JPG IMG 6169.JPG IMG 6197.PNG IMG 6193.PNG IMG 6191.PNG IMG 6177.PNG IMG 6176.PNG IMG 6183.PNG IMG 6179.PNG IMG 6170.JPG IMG 6171.JPG IMG 6188.PNG IMG 6166.JPG IMG 6190.PNG IMG 6185.PNG IMG 6189.PNG IMG 6167.JPG IMG 6200.PNG IMG 6174.PNG IMG 6172.JPG IMG 6165.JPG IMG 6161.JPG |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) Regular Cast *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Guest Cast *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth Supporting Cast *Clarissa Anson as Kara |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"The Liberty Bell"'' by John Phillip Sousa & Jim McGrath - Heard during the Pep Rally as the school band plays. *''"Can We Work It Out"'' by Gordi - Heard while Zoë gets caught making a self-harm post by Grace. *''"Degrassi Is My Home"'' by The Cast of Degrassi - Heard while Zig and his friends board the bus. *''"Hipster"'' by Frantic Clam - Heard when Kara accepts Frankie's apology and agrees to let her play. *''"Turn Down For Trap"'' by DJ Brian Howe - Heard when the volleyball game begins. *''"Do It!"'' by Ace Wilder - Heard when the volleyball game ends and the Degrassi team celebrates their win. *''"Till My Heart Stops"'' by Too Far Moon - Heard when Hunter apologizes to Yael. |-| Links= *Download #OMFG from Living On Video TV Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Episodes Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finale